


Dream

by Welsper



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: “It will be fine again in the morning, detective… you will be back to your old self. As always.”





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).



“Detective?”

Leon just stood there, in the doorway, silently. His clothes were dripping wet and damp hair strands clung to his blank face. Blood stains from just hours before were staining his shirt. The streets were a blur of heavy rain and flickering street lights, but his feet had taken him to Count D’s pet shop like it was a beacon in the night.

Mysterious eyes stared up at him from inside the door. The Count was dressed in fine robes as always, purple and gold, decorates with embroiders of some flowers Leon didn’t recognize. Probably poisonous. He opened his mouth to say something, but no sounds came out.

“Well, come on in then. It’s late, but I am sure I can make time for you… you will just loiter around the streets otherwise, won’t you? And be quiet, Chris is already sleeping.”

Count D’s voice was soft as always and Leon did not protest when he was pulled inside by delicate fingers on his wrist.

“D...” Desperation sounded in Leon’s voice.

“There, there, detective. You are dripping all over my carpet. And if you get sick, you will just come here to whine again. Come now.”

D tugged Leon onwards, into the maze of his strange pet shop. Usually Leon would question him, badger him about missing permits for building add-ons and hidden stashes of drugs, but he was tired. So tired. Just today, he didn’t want to fight. He was led into an ornate bathroom, with candles already lit – surely that was a fire hazard. Steam was rising from the bathtub, a huge and unwieldy thing, as over the top as everything in this store was. Leon shrugged off his clothes and didn’t stop the Count from helping him with a button or two.

“Did you get into trouble again?”

“I answered a call for a domestic violence incident. But I was too late… she was dead already. I beat the guy, but it won’t bring her back.” Leon stared at his fingers. They were still scraped raw from when his fists had slammed into that monster.

“I can’t even blame you for hating humans sometimes, D,” Leon added quietly.

Leon’s eyes closed as he felt the Count’s gentle fingers massage the soap into his hair and scalp. He felt fingers glide through his hair, over his skin. They were so skillful. The Count probably bathed a lot of his animals. Maybe he saw Leon as that too… a stray he had to take care of. But for tonight, Leon didn’t mind, so long as D would just let him stay in this strange sanctuary. The bathwater had turned red soon and Leon took the robe D offered him after he had gotten out and dried himself.

“It is too late for you to go home now,” D decided. “Come now. Chris would be quite irate if something happened to you if I let you go in this state.”

Without complaint, Leon followed D down the endless corridors until he was led to a bedroom.

“Good night, detective,” D said and turned around.

“Wait… stay with me?” Leon asked quietly, his hand gripping the hem of D’s robe. “Please...”

The Count was silent, but didn’t leave.

“Just… tonight… do you think you could not hate me?” Leon pleaded. He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around D. He buried his face in the frail man’s neck and inhaled the scent of his skin. He smelled like incense and sweets and… home. For all the excuses Leon told himself, tonight he was to tired to lie. He wanted to be here. He wanted to be with D. And now that he had him in his arms, he never wanted to let him go.

“My, my, detective… you can be more of a child than Chris.” Leon felt his heart beat faster when the Count followed him to the bed. It was soft and warm and laying in it with D felt way more comfortable than splaying out on his old mattress at home. It was a huge bed with more than enough space for the both of them to spread out, but Leon wanted to be closer.

Heavy bedsheets rustled as he rolled over. Violet and gold eyes stared up at him, unreadable. Leon’s hands were placed next to D’s head, and he felt the fine strands of dark hair under his fingers. For a moment, his breath hitched as D reached out to him, wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down onto himself. For a moment, they laid still in each other’s arms. D was so slight… He felt so frail under Leon’s body, but the Count made no complaint about him being too heavy. All Leon wanted was to forget this horrible night. He pulled himself onto his forearms and let his hands wander under D’s silky gown.

“Detective?” D sounded surprised, but didn’t stop him.

“You’re really pretty, D,” Leon muttered, blushing a little. He had always thought that, from the first moment he had seen him after barging into his shop looking for a damn lizard.. Leon never thought he was gay, but this man… Leon wanted him. And if it was only for one night.

“How kind of you,” D purred.

His tentative hands wandered over the man’s skin and Leon sat back to get a good look. Count D looked as beautiful out of his robes as he did outside them. His skin was pale and perfectly smooth and hairless.

“Oh my. I suppose you do not use that gun to compensate?” Count D sounded almost mocking, but Leon forgave him quickly when he felt delicate fingers glide over his hard dick. D teased him with his fingers, brushing over his balls and the length of his cock before wrapping his hand around it. Leon gasped as D drew back his foreskin, and pressed a thumb against his slit.

“Is this what you want when you come here, detective? Do you think about my mouth on you when I taste those delightful pastries you bring me?”

“Yes, goddamnit,” Leon said quietly, panting.

“Such a naughty human,” D hummed and bent down. His tongue lapped over Leon’s cock, teasing his slit and under his foreskin as he had with his fingers before.

“Oh god, D,” Leon moaned and put a hand on D’s head.

“W-what are you doing?” Leon gasped as he felt a finger rub against his ass, teasing it. His eye squeezed shut when D pressed inside. It burned, but it didn’t feel bad. And it was fine as long it was D… as long as D stayed with him. He almost cried out when he felt D’s finger press against something inside of him. That combined with D’s velvet tongue on his cock almost made him lose it. He didn’t want it to end yet… Leon grabbed a fistful of D’s hair and yanked him up.

“D, let me… I want to,” Leon said and pushed D back onto his back.

“Then do what you wish… do you ever ask permission before you barge in here, after all?” D sounded amused.

D’s body was so tight, Leon struggled to fit his cock inside. His fingers dug deep into D’s thighs, keeping him in place. The Count squirmed beneath him, his lips pressed into a tight line as he struggled to accept Leon. There was no holding back for Leon and with short, almost brutal thrusts, he buried himself into D’s body. They were both breathing hard by the time Leon’s hips were flush against the Count’s. D’s soft cries only spurred Leon on more and the bed creaked as he slammed into the small body.

“Leon!” D shouted out with that pretty voice of his as Leon drove into him harder, faster, wanting, no, needing to feel as close to him as possible. To hear D say his name as he was taken… if there was ever a chance of Leon not being hopelessly enthralled by this mysterious creature, it was long gone now. Leon felt long fingernails scratch at his arms, his shoulders, his back. D’s whimpers made him go even harder, forcing the delicate form onto his cock. D was always so immaculate. So well-spoken. So perfect. To see him come undone under him with a cock deep in his ass as a sight Leon never wanted to forget.

“You… you are such a b-barbarian as always,” D moaned, his body trembling under Leon’s assault. But no matter what he said, his own cock was hard and leaking already. Leon didn’t care any more and wrapped his free hand around the cock, while the other was dug tightly into the porcelain skin of D’s waist to keep him in place. His hips slammed forward again and again, pouring all his anger and desperation from this night and his feelings for his strange man into D’s body. After forcing cries and whimpers and moans from D for a while, his movements softened and he leaned down for a kiss of those blood-red lips. D obliged him.

“It’s quite alright, Leon...” Leon felt his cock twitch at the sound of D’s melodious voice whispering into his ear. Their hands found each other and as their fingers laced together, Leon came deep inside of D, filling him to the brim with his seed. To defile someone so meticulous like D so made Leon’s cock stir again, but he felt a drowsiness overcome him and he slumped onto the bed with D still in his arms.

“It will be fine again in the morning, detective… you will be back to your old self. As always.” Leon felt D’s fingers run through his hair as the smell of incense lulled him into a deep sleep. Before he drifted off, Leon thought about buying D some eclairs tomorrow, the one he liked so much…


End file.
